MMI
by Litanderthal
Summary: When Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei encounter a stray devil their lives change forever, join them on their quest through the world of the the supernatural (Suck at summary's) (Rated M just to be safe)
1. The Change

The screen shows three teenage boys trying to peep in the girl's locker room. "Issei move, you're in the way of Katase!" "Shut up Matsuda, i can see mutiple girls from here". "Both of you move I can't see anything!". All three boys tried to climb over eachother resulting in themselves being revealed. "Issei, Motohama, RUN!" exclaimed Matsuda already running. Eventually all three boy's got away and were resting at the park, not willing to take the risk of being caught back at school they had decided to skip. Issei decided to go to his house while Matsuda went with Motohama to his house. While walking to Motohama's house the two boys saw a naked girl lying in an alleyway, and being the perverts they were they went to get a closer look. They got close when suddenly her eyes opened and they were red? Matsuda didn't notice but Motohama could see everything around him. He whispered in Matsuda's ear "Matsuda we gotta go". But the woman chose that moment to strike, her lower body turning into the lower body of a spider, causing Motohama and Matsuda to think they were dreaming, atleast until she shot beams out of her breast, causing them to run and scream. With the bond the three possesed they could tell when eachother were in danger. Thinking it was another perverted act Issei set out to see what they saw, and with their screams it was probably revealing. When Issei made it there he was in total shock at the sight before him trembling in fear. The lady fired another breast laser that hit his left arm, atleast it would've if there wasn't a red gauntlet on it. Knowing it was the gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor the lady knew to back off and climbed away to find someone else to eat. The three boy's looked at eachother, stunned. They felt pain so they knew this was real. With their perspective of life changed the three weren't stable enough to go to school for a week, until their parents found out and forced them to. At school all the girls groaned when the Perverted Trio returned but were surprised when they didn't peep at all that day. The three boys decided they shouldn't be shooken up, they should get stronger so they won't be in danger if they see another, if there's one they new there was likely more. While shocked the Perverted Trio didn't peep the girls were more suprised to see Matsuda racing on the track with almost enough skill to be on the team, but not exactly there. Then they saw Motohama actually working on a school science assignment, and while that was strange even more shockingly it looked GOOD, a full on poster with pictures and everyone. But the most shocking thing was at gym class, all three of them managed five push-ups, which may seem normal to most people but the Perverted Trio were usually distracted by the hot girls asses in front of them. After a week of these strange events everyone started to notice the changes in the Perverted Trio and even looked up to them. Somehow they were rapidly improving physically and mentally, even having decent grades, which hadn't happened for them since middle school. After three months Matsuda, who was always in a better physical condition than Motohama and Issei and having three months of training had developed a four pack and was good enough to join the track team, maybe even be it's fastest runner. Motohama, who was the only member of the trio who had decent grade's now had straight A's and was likely going to be in honors classes the next year. Thing's were really looking up for the trio. But people at that point were beyond suspicious, they haven't committed many perverted actions at all in the last three months. Muryama and Katase, captain and co-captain of the kendo club were especially curious. They invited the trio to have a kendo fight but they shockingly denied. Muryama, not knowing what else to do needed the trio to crack so she pulled up Katase's shirt in front of them and the three looked away baffling everyone. Katase on the other hand was embarrassed beyond belief and slapped Muryama across the face. Were the trio becoming respectable people?


	2. Training

**Author's Note:Howdy! So I'm gonna start answering reviews at the end of eacu chapter so you all can see me respond to your reviews. With that out of the way, let's begin**

The Perverted Trio were sitting together at lunch in conversation. "Matsuda, Motohama you coming over tomorrow to commence with the plan?" "Yeah!". "But guy's I have an important question". "What Matsuda?" questioned Motohama. "Well I think it's time to ditch the name 'perverted trio', I mean, we haven't done anything perverted in months!". "Yeah we haven't you're totally right Matsuda!" said Issei "Yeah what about the Warriors" said Motohama now going in a whisper to avoid being heard "since we are trying to kill that _thing_." Matsuda agreed but Issei had a problem. "I like the name but everyones gonna be calling us that, what's our excuse to everyone else". "I'm glad you asked, we've been working hard so we can pass it off as our brutal training". After thinking hard they agreed. Before the Warriors knew it four months had padsed and summer was there meaning they had school off for two months. The Trio walked to Issei's house to look at their creation. It had been four months but they'd finally created an underground bunker beneath Issei's house. It still didn't look that good but the Trio didn't care about decoration, they cared about finding a way to kill that monster, and that's why they pushed themselves this far. They were determined not to die, they would not die, they couldn't die until they killed that thing. Motohama wasted zero time setting up a table to do test and make weapons while Matsuda went twenty laps around Issei's block. Issei himself was trying to summon the red gauntlet that seemed to scare the creature off again, but he just _couldn't_. So he just joined Matsuda. By the time they were done they relaxed in Issei's room until Matsuda and Motohama had to go home. The process went the entire sommer but the Warriors definitely became the school's strongest and smartest student's. When school began the trio looked at eachother with mutual understanding. _On the anniversary that we were attacked that thing, would die_. Issei and especially Matsuda looked alot more well built and now that they have matured girls became interested in them, but the boy's were much too busy for romance. They dominated sports in gym class and rose to the top of their classes in academics. Matsuda was asked to join the track team and Motohama was asked to partake in college classes, and he was only a second year. But fearing it would take up too much time they both denied. While the track team would've been a good way to get faster but he needed to learn to weild a weapon now, same with Motohama. Motohama ending up making making three **real** swords by using iron and smelting it, crafting it himself, though in a couple of hours they realized it was hopeless. They weren't good enough. The boy's would have to rely on... the _kendo club_. When they asked to join Muryama laughed before realizing they were serious. "Alright then, let's see what you got" said Muryama. "Since y'all are new and probably can't use these properly I'll let you three take me at once" Muryama said cockily. Oh god the Warriors would soon be called the stack of beaten up teenagers, or so the trio thought

**Welp, that's the chapter, hopefully you all liked it. Last time I forgot to mention ****this but I got the idea of the trio trying to get stronger from the fanfic 'Human Kind Asending'. Now it's time for the review of the reviews**

**From: Guest**

**Please continue this fanfic. It's somewhat rare to find a fanfic where the Perverted Trio are taking things seriously and starting to mature. I can understand why people are shocked about these three not acting like perverts since all they ever do is peep on women which causes them to become infamous in this school. What I don't get is why the girls are trying to get the three to react by being uncharacteristically perverted towards them? It's as if their perverted tendencies were affecting the girls so much that they had gotten used to it.**

**To start off thanks for the review! much appreciated. I really hope you someday make an account so we can talk. For the last question they couldn't believe the trio actually were respectable people after the year of being the schools biggest pervs**


End file.
